


Beaches and Panic Attacks

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aquaphobia, Caring John Watson, Day At The Beach, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Fluff, Water, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 18. PANIC! AT THE DISCO Panic Attacks | Phobias | Paranoia-John finds out about one of Sherlock's biggest fears on a family day out.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Beaches and Panic Attacks

To say Sherlock has a thing against deep waters would be an understatement, especially after everything with his sister bringing back memories he had blocked out. 

Something about them has followed him throughout his life. His first case with Carl Powers, people think he had drowned. Victor drowning in the well. The time they had spent playing pirates. Back to the pool and him and John almost losing their lives where Carl had been killed. The fight in the pool trying to help Mary. Almost losing John in the well where Victor died. 

It didn’t seem to carry much happiness for him. Sure he wasn’t one of those people who panics every time they think of having a bath, he avoids them anyway, showers are the best decision, but it wasn’t that bad. 

He had been fully convinced he could make it through his life just fine with his slight fear, it wasn’t like that many people knew about it, people wouldn’t be able to use it against him. Things could be worse. 

But then John decided he was really going to put it to the test. They had decided to take a day out, the both of them and Rosie. John wouldn’t say where they were going, wanting it to be a surprise or something, Sherlock wasn’t sure. Either way, they all found themselves in the back of a cab on their way to an unknown location. 

Things were going well, a discussion was flowing, mostly thanks to Rosie telling them all about her experience in the pre-school she has recently started. They listened to her and responded to what she was saying, asking questions along. 

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile, her speech, pronunciation, and sentences were coming along well and when there was a mistake he would correct her and she would repeat what he had said. 

Yes, the trip was going well. 

At least until Sherlock looks out the window and sees where they are as the cab slows to a stop and all Sherlock can see is the ocean.

“John, what is this?” He asks, accidentally interrupting Rosie. 

“The beach? I’m sure you know what this is.” 

“Yes, John, I know what a beach is,” He responds, dryly, “But why are we here?” 

“I thought it would be a nice trip.” John pays the cabbie as he responds, getting out and helping Rosie out as well. “Now, come on Sherlock, let's go.”   
Sherlock hesitantly gets out of the cab and moves over to John and Rosie as the cab pulls away. 

“What’s gotten into you?” John asks, reaching for Sherlock’s had to make sure he’s coming with them. 

“Nothing,” He responds, before mumbling to himself as though trying to be reassuring, “It’s just water.” 

John nods, giving him a look that Sherlock knew meant he was worrying but he doesn’t provide any more of an explanation. 

They find a place and settle in, towel and a couple of chairs under an umbrella, Sherlock finally realizing why John told him to wear a t-shirt and jeans instead of a button-up, dress trousers, and his coat. He would have looked foolish but he would have been more comfortable. 

Rosie moves into the sand in front of them with a bucket and shovel, having a full day planned of sandcastles and looking for seashells. John was ready to go along with her and help on these missions, but Sherlock was a little more reluctant.

His eyes stayed locked on the water as the other two talked and made sandcastles, if they asked him to join them, he missed it, too busy thinking. 

The next thing he was aware of, Rosie was pulling on his hand and John was lightly shaking his shoulder.

“Hey, were going to walk around down there,” John motions to the ocean, “Rosie wants to look for seashells, come with us.” 

Sherlock looks up to him as though he’s insane, but a glance at Rosie and he felt he had no option. He never was good at saying no to the little girl. He pushes himself out of the chair he had curled up in, John’s hand in his own, not realizing his knuckles were white with the grip he had. 

John gives him another look but they set off, Rosie’s hand in John’s other, putting her more inland and Sherlock closer to the water that he was trying to ignore and act like it wasn’t there. 

This works well until he feels the water getting into the shoes he’s wearing and he can no longer act like it doesn’t exist. It’s there and it’s getting closer, he’s practically in it. It’s invading his space, something that has killed before, something that holds the unknown, deep, dark, cold water. 

His breathing picks up and he starts fighting with his brain, trying to stay calm. They’re in a public place, Rosie is right there, John. John who could have been killed by water, who could have drowned. Who could really die this time? They weren’t safe here, how could the other two be so calm? How do they not see they are in danger and could die right now?

“Sherlock? Sherlock, hey.” The voice sounds too far away, muffled through the haze in his brain as he feels his body shaking, struggling for every breath. It wasn’t that hot out today but he’s sweating. Why is he sweating? 

“Sherlock!” The voice is getting louder and he looks around trying to find it before his eyes land on John, letting out a sigh of relief as he continues his struggle to breathe normally again and calms his heart rate. 

“You need to breathe okay? We’re back where we were earlier, remember?” John asks, calmly, taking Sherlock’s hand and laying it on his chest so he could feel his breathing and try to match it.   
Sherlock nods, knowing trying to speak wouldn’t go well right now, if he couldn’t even breathe. 

It was a couple of minutes later that John sees he’s calmed down a little, “What caused that?” He asks, softly, still holding his hand.

“Water,” Sherlock whispers. 

“You normally don’t act like that about it,” John says, and Sherlock knows he’s just trying to understand. 

“Baths, showers, those are okay, things like them. Other water is only okay when I have the distraction of a case.” He explains. 

“Okay, so a fear of water?” 

Sherlock nods, “Too many people have died in it, because of it, Victor, Carl Powers, almost lost you, I’ve almost drowned.” 

John nods with a hum, “The beach probably wasn’t the best idea then, was it?” He asks, looking around with a small smile.

Sherlock lets out a soft laugh, “No, probably not.” 

“I’ll see if Rosie is ready and we can pack up and leave. Maybe go to a park for the rest of the day. Would that be any better? Or should we just go home?” John asks, his hand carefully pushing through the curls sticking to Sherlock’s forehead. 

“Park will be okay. There are bees there.” 

John laughs, “Of course, you would want to visit the bees before we go home.” He gives a fond shake of the head. “Will you be okay here while I get Rosie?” John asks, looking to the little girl that was just a couple of meters away. 

Sherlock nods, “Yeah, I’ll start packing up.” 

With a smile and a kiss to the head, John stands up and goes to get Rosie as Sherlock starts packing things up. It might not have been the best plan for the day but at least it was all out in the open now. And Sherlock gets to visit the bees in the park. 

"Is papa okay now?" He hears from a little voice to his right, knowing it was Rosie and a smile appears on his face. Yeah, things were going to be alright now. 

"I'm okay, Rosie." He calls to her, catching the little girl as she runs into his arms to give him a hug, John smiling at them in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
